Your Body Is A Wonderland
by gleeklover527
Summary: Day 3 of Julyberry Week. Cassie is a world famous singer and Rachel is a huge fan. What happens when Cassie invites Rachel back to her hotel after the concert? Rated M for a reason. Smut warning.


A/N: I do not own Glee or any of the songs referenced in this oneshot. Song lyrics are italicized. Hope you all enjoy day 3 of Julyberry week!

Rachel Berry stood in the front row waiting for the performer of her dreams to walk on the stage. She wasn't sure what it was about Cassie July that made her completely enthralled. Well other than the perfect body, voice, and dedication. Even if Rachel was struggling to find her place on Broadway and some nights it felt like nothing would be okay just listening to Cassie's music would soothe her.

Cassie had a song for everything. Rachel felt down and needed a pick-me up? She would turn on track 3 of Cassie's debut album, "Keep Holding On". If she was pissed about the last break-up or wanted a song to detail how she wanted to get her hands on the person who broke her heart it was Cassie's third number one hit, "Better Than Revenge". Her favorite though was Cassie's latest single. It was…pure sex. When Rachel was in the mood and no one was there to satisfy her she could turn on "Your Body Is A Wonderland" and she could take matters into her own hands with just the sound of Cassie's voice.

The crowd erupted and Rachel looked up to see the one and only Cassandra July grace the stage. Her heart felt like it was going to beat completely out of her chest. She was this close to Cassandra July (her dads had said that this would be her Hanukkah and birthday gifts combined and she was 100% fine with that).

"Hello New York!" Cassandra called through the microphone gaining a large reaction from the crowd, "Let's get this started right. Hit it boys."

The music started and Rachel could of course mouth the lyrics to every song that Cassie was going to sing tonight. Being this close to the artist though was making her brain short circuit and suddenly she couldn't remember anything but how captivating Cassie's voice was.

Cassie smiled as she sang her songs. The crowd was amazing; they were completely into the music. It was a dream come true to perform in New York for a sold out crowd and she was making her dream come true. Looking out into the front row she was met by the most powerful pair of eyes she had ever seen. They seemed to look at her as though she was some sort of dream. She pulled herself out of the trance she had seemed to be put under by the brunette and continued on.

By the end of the show Rachel felt like she could die happy. Cassandra July had touched her hand! Her hand! It was completely magical. And she didn't care that she was acting like a complete groupie right now. She couldn't help the disappointment that overtook her though when she realized the show was ending and Cassie was saying her goodnights and God bless. Waiting until the last possible second she was surprised when Cassie reached out to her specifically and pulled her to the stage nodding at the security guards to let Rachel through.

"You ever been backstage before?"

Rachel shook her head before she could find her voice, "No."

"Tonight's your lucky night then brown eyes." Cassandra slipped Rachel a pass, "Come around the back they'll let you in."

Rachel couldn't believe it! Cassandra July had practically asked her to come backstage to sleep with her! But did she truly want to do this? Did she want to be like every other woman in every town that seemed to throw themselves at Cassie July? Rachel decided quickly that she absolutely wanted this and nothing else mattered in this moment. Making her way backstage she flashed her pass at the large man guarding Cassie's door and was immediately granted entry.

She had been expecting a room full of debauchery. Full of women, drugs, and alcohol but it was nothing like that. Cassie was in the room alone relaxing on the couch holding a water bottle in her hand smiling when she saw who it was.

"Hey there brown eyes."

"My name's Rachel." The Broadway up and comer offered unable to remember a time where she had been this nervous before.

"Rachel. Beautiful name." When Cassie stood Rachel was amazed by the lean figure that continued to close the distance between them, "I should tell you something."

"Oh?"

"I don't do this…well ever. But I saw you and I just couldn't resist."

"What was it?"

"What was what?" The blonde asked tucking a loose strand of brunette hair behind her ear.

"That made you want me instead of anyone else out there tonight."

"I looked into your eyes and I don't know…you captivated me. I spent the rest of the show making a conscious effort to look at the rest of the crowd."

"So, how does this work?"

"Back to my hotel?" Cassie suggested looking Rachel up and down.

"Is it far?"

"Not at all."

"Lead the way."

Rachel walked behind Cassie as they attempted to sneak out of the building. There was already a car waiting there and Cassie instructed them to take her to the hotel. By the time they made eye contact again Rachel was already blushing. She was about to spend the night was Cassandra July. The Cassandra July. She was tempted to pinch herself to make sure it wasn't just a dream. When they finally pulled up at the hotel Cassie navigated their way through the lobby and into the elevator before she was able to be hounded by paparazzi or crazed fans.

Walking into the presidential suite where Cassie was staying Rachel was completely enamored by the view of the city it gave. Walking over to the door that led to the balcony she observed the lights of the city and smiled. A warm body came up behind her and suddenly her hair was being moved to one side leaving her neck exposed. Soft kisses peppered her skin and Rachel moaned in anticipation of what was coming next. Turning around Rachel interlaced their fingers and led Cassie over to the bed, taking off her heels when sat down waiting for Cassie to do the same.

"Can I tell you something and you promise not to think I'm a complete freak and kick me out of here?"

"Rachel I really don't think you have to worry about me making you leave." At Rachel's look Cassie smiled, "But I promise."

"This is sort of a fantasy of mine…well it's not the complete fantasy but it practically is."

"Somehow I don't think being told I'm your fantasy would merit me kicking you out. That would make me a complete freak if I did that. But wait, you said this wasn't the complete fantasy. What's the rest of it?"

"You really don't want to know Cass..." Rachel paused unsure of what to call the woman in front of her.

"You can call me Cassie, Rachel. You can call me any form of my name you'd like."

"Okay, good because I think calling you Ms. July during sex could be awkward."

"I don't know. Teacher and student role play could be sexy. I could be the really bitchy teacher and you could be the eager to please student."

"It seems like I'm not the only one with a fantasy here." Rachel smiled biting her lip as she waited for the other woman to reply.

Cassie couldn't help but laugh at the statement, "You're probably right about that. Now tell me what your fantasy is. Come on, it's only fair."

"You're singing."

"I'm singing? Didn't you just watch my concert? I was singing." The blonde teased.

"I mean you're singing to me while we…"

"Oh. Oh!" A light seemed to go on behind Cassie's eyes, "Anything in particular?"

"Your body is a wonderland." The brunette took a deep breath before saying the last part, "It's my lady jam."

When Cassie didn't respond Rachel's face turned completely red. She was so embarrassed, how could she have said that? Now she had probably completely freaked Cassie out and there was no way this night would end the way she thought it would.

"That's so…hot."

"It is?"

"Stand up." Rachel did what Cassie asked and gasped when the zipper of her dress started to be pulled down.

_We got the afternoon_

_You got this room for two_

_One thing I've left to do_

_Discover me_

_Discovering you_

Cassie felt the intake of breath when Rachel realized she was about to have her fantasy fulfilled. Cassie allowed her finger to trace Rachel's spine as the dress slid down to pool at her feet. Her fingers came across the top of her underwear and rubbed across the soft skin she found there. Turning Rachel around she pushed her onto the bed with a smile before removing her own clothes. Motioning for the brunette to move back and lay down Cassie felt her heart race with each passing moment.

_One mile to every inch of_

_Your skin like porcelain_

Cassie's hands began trailing from Rachel's ankles to the top of her thighs, her lips following suit. Smiling against the flat stomach she bypassed bare breasts and hovered over Rachel's lips which parted, allowing her tongue to peek out.

_One pair of candy lips and_

_Your bubblegum tongue_

Closing the distance between them, Cassie brought their lips together loving the way Rachel tasted. It was like strawberries and something so unique that it simply had to be Rachel. Pulling back she looked down at her with pride at the way the brunette's chest was heaving already.

_And if you want love_

_We'll make it_

_Swim in a deep sea_

_Of blankets_

_Take all your big plans_

_And break 'em_

_This is bound to be a while_

Cassie's hands made their way to Rachel's chest teasingly tantalizing two nipples until they were completely hard under her ministrations. Taking the left into her mouth she nipped it lightly loving the way Rachel arched at the action.

_Your body is a wonderland_

_Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)_

_Your body is a wonderland_

Moving away from the chest in front of her Cassie moved her hands down until they were at the top of lacy underwear. Looking up at Rachel she waited for the nod before she pulled them down. Licking her lips she tossed the fabric somewhere in the room before turning her attention to the place she'd been dying to see all night.

_Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face_

_I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase_

_You tell me where to go and though I might leave to find it_

_I'll never let your head hit the bed without my hand behind it_

Taking a deep breath she allowed herself a small taste of the woman and immediately she had her answer. Rachel tasted just like berries. There was suddenly a hand on her head guiding her to continue what she was doing. Rachel's head moved further back into the pillow and Cassie reached her hand up until she was able interlace their fingers together with their free hands.

_you want love?_

_We'll make it_

_Swim in a deep sea_

_Of blankets_

_Take all your big plans_

_And break 'em_

_This is bound to be a while_

Pulling back when she felt Rachel was getting closer she was met by confused and angry brown eyes and laughed crawling back up until they were face to face. Cassie murmured a simple not finished with you yet and their lips were back together Rachel taking the opportunity to run her hands down Cassie's body unhooking her bra during her exploration which the blonde readily threw off.

_Your body is a wonderland_

_Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)_

_Your body is a wonderland_

_(I'll never speak again... I'll use my hands)_

When Cassie's underwear was finally gone Rachel had to control herself at the first feeling of their naked bodies touching. It kept getting better second by second, if that was possible. Cassie's hands were back to exploring soft skin and Rachel readily encouraged it.

_Damn baby_

_You frustrate me_

_I know you're mine, all mine, all mine_

_But you look so good it hurts sometimes_

Rachel suddenly smiled up at Cassie before making Cassie's hand go to the one place she was desperate for. As soon as one of Cassie's fingers were inside Rachel knew it wouldn't last long. Another finger joined the first and the sound of Cassie's grunts combined with the feeling of Cassie being inside of her Rachel was desperately grabbing onto the sheets her back arching and Cassie's name screamed into the room.

_Your body is a wonderland_

_(I'll never speak again... I'll use my hands)_

_Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)_

_Your body is a wonderland_

_(I'll never speak again... I'll use my hands)_

_Your body is a wonderland _

Finishing off the song with a kiss to Rachel's lips Cassie pulled her fingers out and sucked them clean.

"Was it anything like your fantasy?"

"It was so much better." Rachel replied breathlessly, "You're amazing."

"Well you're not so bad yourself." Cassie's voice went high on the last word when at thigh came into contact with her wet center.

"Come on Cassie. Cum for me please." Rachel's words pushed her over the edge and she grunted out Rachel's name completely coating the tan thigh under her.

"Oh fuck."

After a few moments of lying on top of Rachel Cassie rose up to look at the girl, "We need a shower."

"What's the protocol for this? I've never done this before."

"Well I think I should tell you up from Rachel that I don't….I don't make it a habit of doing this and I really want to do this again."

"You do?"

"I do. But maybe next time I could take you to dinner first?"

"Are you asking me on a date Cassie?"

"I think I am." Rachel pushed herself up until their lips were barely brushing, "Will you go on a date with me Rachel?"

"Absolutely." Wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck Rachel smiled, "And maybe after that we could continue these activities…Ms. July."

"I love the way you think Rachel." Pulling Rachel closer Cassandra smiled into their kiss.

Who knew this would come from a one night stand with a girl after a concert? Who knew she would go on to date the girl exclusively? Who knew that she would propose after Rachel got her first lead role on Broadway? Who knew so much could come from one night?


End file.
